


MC1R recessive gene variant

by Superstition_hockey



Series: Depth on the Bench [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Playoff rituals, Team Bonding, Teenage whining, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superstition_hockey/pseuds/Superstition_hockey
Summary: Because I am sad about the Erie Otters, but also sad about their terrible hair, so I wrote a tiny ficlet, about sad Luc would be, if Jacks bleached his hair when they were in the Q.





	MC1R recessive gene variant

Elise is marking exams for the Anth 103 “The Great Apes” class the anthropology dept somehow convinced her to guest teach this year, when her phone rings, and even if it wasn’t her son who doesn’t call as much as a mother would like, she’d answer, because she’s in the short answer portion right now, and three of her undergrads so far have “that Neanderthal dicc” as a reason for genetic diversity in the human genome.  She can’t wait to tell Luc.  

“Hey Maman.”    

He’s her _son,_ so it takes less than those three syllables for her to be able to tell that something’s wrong. Not big wrong. Not broke a bone, sitting in the hospital wrong, but… a little wrong. But he’s also _her son_ , so there’s no point just asking right off. He’ll spill it when he’s ready, and prying before then won’t get her anywhere.  

Instead she tells him about her exams, which barely gets a laugh -- concerning -- and about when his grandparents are expecting to visit for the playoff games (and yes, Charlotte says Oliver’s grandpa Henry will be coming too), and about Harold, who has recently developed a fixation with the neighbor’s bicycle, and who the vet strongly suggested needs to be on a diet.

Luc says, “I can’t believe you give him _cheese,_ ” but doesn’t mention anything further, which is a good sign on that front.   

“Have you taken Oliver out for playoff ice cream yet?” she ventures, because that will be a good judge of where Luc is standing on multiple fronts.   

He heaves a sigh over the line, and says, “Yes, maman, just yesterday,” and then launches into twenty minutes of training, and Oliver, and speculation about the Sea Dog’s goalie’s gloveside, and what he and Oliver are going to do about it. 

“That sounds very sensible,” she agrees.   

“Yeah, Oli always makes the best plays. Even when he’s being an idiot.” 

Oh. 

A-ha! 

“Yes, and what has Oliver done recently that is so idiotic? That doesn’t seem very in character.” 

“Logan bleached his hair.” 

“Hmmmm.” 

“So then Benny did too, because they’re _D partners_. And then Marts did and he’s the _captain_.”  

“I see.”

“So now everyone is supposed to do it, because _we’re a team._ ” 

She’s almost shocked silent. She can’t remember a time, ever, when her son has complained about a team building activity, no matter how banal. 

“You never pay any attention to your hair at all, do you really mind bleaching it?” 

There’s an equally shocked silence on the other end and finally he says, “I don’t care about _my hair_. Jacks already bleached _his_.”  

“Well, he _is_ on the team, honey.”  

“But Jacks has red hair.” 

“Yes?” 

“He bleached it, and _now it’s not red anymore,_ ” he says in a voice that’s half scandalized pearl clutching, and half pure teenage whining.  Oh. Oh, her sweet boy. She almost laughs, but that would be rude. 

“I’m sure he looks very handsome as a blond. But, I agree, his natural hair color is very striking.” 

“It looks dumb right now. I don’t like it.” 

“Well, luckily it’s not your hair, so you don’t have to like it.” 

There is a long, long pause to that.   

“It’s just that Jacks has red hair.”   

“Baby, when the playoffs are over, he can cut his hair.”   

Another pause, and then finally, softly, “But then if he cuts his hair you won’t be able to see his curls anymore.”  

“Luc, it will grow back, hair does that. And in the meantime, you need to let Oliver enjoy his team camaraderie, and stick to worrying about the hair on your own head. Nobody likes a partner who’s overbearing. Don’t be rude. You might hurt his feelings if you’re pouting about something you don’t like about his appearance. Think about how terrible I’d feel if your father reacted like that if I cut my hair.”

Another long silence and finally an “Oh,” and then, “Do you think I might have hurt his feelings?” 

“I think a gesture of apology might not go amiss. Maybe you could take him for ice cream again. Or you two could go out to dinner before you go on the road.” 

“That might work. Thanks, maman.” 

“Anytime, honey. And give Oliver our love, from your papa and I, okay?” 

“Okay. See you next week.”

 

 

 

 

After they hang up, she sends a quick text to Charlotte:  _ just talked to Luc! He and Oliver are bleaching their hair for the playoffs but he’s sad Oliver’s won’t be red anymore. When are they going to tell us???? _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come find me at superstitionhockey on tumblr


End file.
